


We Shall All Keep Our Posts

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through in Asher's Grove, there are still questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall All Keep Our Posts

He knows Sam is sleeping, he knows that.

He knows Sam hasn't slept nearly enough lately, watching over him, worrying, trying to piece together the broken shards to make him Dean again. Sam needs his sleep.

And yet.

"Sam?"

It shows something that even as exhausted as he is, as soft as Dean's voice is, Sam twitches at once, snuffling noisily against Dean's shoulder and his hand groping up Dean's body as if to reassure himself it's really there. "Mmmrgph?"

Dean's fingers curl against Sam's hip, scratching the skin. He forces them to open again, stiffly. "What if I don't remember? What if I never remember?"

He didn't mean to bring this up again. But thinking you've made your peace with the gaping hole in your memory and _actually_ doing it is…a problem.

"You will." Mumbling. Still more than half-asleep.

"But…"

Sam's head lifts from Dean's shoulder. It's too dark to see his expression and Dean thinks that if he knew Sam better, if he could _remember_ Sam better, he wouldn't have to see it to know. It burns in his belly, low and acid. "Dean. You _will_. You're too stubborn not to."

Dean makes a face and he can't tell if it's a grimace or a smile.

Sam's hand fumbles blindly over his face before smoothing the lines from Dean's forehead. "You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I believe in you. I didn't turn evil. And you'll remember. I promise."

It isn't in Sam's power to promise him this, Dean knows that. He's amnesiac not crazy, and grateful he can make that distinction. But he _wants_ to believe it. And when Sam says it, in that tone of voice, Dean almost can.


End file.
